Kurts Boutique
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Kurt lives in New York and runs a small Boutique in the city. His broadway dreams are gone but hes happy. As much as he can be. Everything changes one Thursday morning, when Kurt has a special customer.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee. That's all Kurt could think about as he opened the shutters and let himself into his shop. He closed the door behind him and locked it again, put his bag on the counter and headed into the back room to boil the kettle. Ten minutes later Kurt was about ready to open up the shop, he unlocked the door and turned the sign to round to open. He was feeling much more relaxed now he'd had his coffee. The noise of the bell on the shop door made Kurt look up. Felix, Kurts assistance walked in wearing the bright smile he always did.

"Morning boss!" he beamed. Kurt snorted at that.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that Felix, it makes me sound old". Felix just laughed and headed straight for the back room, presumably for the same reason as Kurt. Kurt found himself thinking about how unhealthy it was for so many people to rely on coffee to function.

Felix emerged from the back and appeared behind the counter next to Kurt. Felix was a good looking guy, on his early twenties, like Kurt. He had dirty blond hair, which he wore quite short, and bright green eyes. He was tall, 6"1 or 6"2, and had strong muscular arms. In short, he was hot. He was also English, which the customers loved. Kurt of course, was well aware of this, he wasn't blind. Despite this, Kurt didn't see Felix like that, he didn't lust after him. Blondes don't really do it for him. It wasn't that he didn't find Felix attractive, he really did, there just wasn't any spark for him. Kurt was thankful for this. The last thing he needed was another Finn episode. Felix was as straight as they come, had a lovely girlfriend whom Kurt got along well with, and was fun to work with. He was always on time, rarely made mistakes, and was completely comfortable flirting with young men if it meant making a sale.

"We've got that new line coming in this afternoon, where do you want me to put it" Felix asked.

Kurt looked up from his copy of Vouge. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Hmm. How about over there". Kurt gestured to the corner of the shop.

"We'd have to move those jackets thought".

"Yeah, but I don't think they're selling that well anyway are they?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, not really. Let's do it. I'll start moving them in a bit" Felix smiled.

Kurt looked up at him again curiously. He was used to Felix being overly smiley in the mornings, but this was a bit too much. Kurt new for a fact Felix hated moving stock, so he couldn't understand why he was so enthusiastic about it.

"Spill" Kurt smirked at Felix.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you hate moving stock around, so whats with the shit easting grin?"

Felix looked down, embarrassed. He was blushing.

"I've kinda got something big planned for Claire" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Like what" Kurt said, trying to catch his friends eye.

Felix looked up again, straight into Kurts eyes.

"I'm kinda gunna … you know… maybe propose" he mumbled.

Kurts eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. He squealed and threw his arms around Felix.

"Oh my god! That's amazing Felix". Felix laughed and hugged Kurt back. He'd had a feeling the news might please his friend. Kurt pulled back and looked up at the taller man.

"How are you planning to do it" he asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking about taking her to dinner at her favourite restaurant and then maybe for a walk through central park. I was going to buy her some flowers and then do it. You know, properly. On one knee and all that malarkey. I know it's kind of a cliché, but I think she'll really like it".

Felix smiled shyly. Kurt bounced on his heels. He loved weddings. He thought back to the day his father married Carole, and how happy everyone was.

"Felix, she's going to love it! Oh my god this is so exciting! When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking maybe Saturday. So I kinda need the afternoon off. If that's ok with you of course" Felix smirked.

"Of course it's ok with me. It's more than ok! I'm so pleased for you Felix, Claire is such a lovely girl. You're doing the right think, she's defiantly a keeper" Kurt enthused.

"Thanks Kurt. You're the best boss ever. And the best friend. I have something to ask you aswell actually. Wi-"

At that moment the bell above the door went, indicating a customer had come in. Felix whispered in Kurts ear, "I'll tell you later".

Kurt nodded and looked up towards the customer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt looked up he was met by a very pleasant sight. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Warbler. His Blaine.

Blaine looked up and looked straight into Kurts eyes. For a moment the two men just stared at each other. Eventually Blaine cleared his throat and looked away with a small laugh. He walked towards the counter and Kurt moved around it towards Blaine. There was a brief moment of awkwardness between them until Blaine opened his arms and pulled Kurt into a big bear hug. Kurt laughed and hugged his friend back.

"Blaine! It's so good to see you!" Kurt pulled back and took Blaine in. He looked good. Although he always did. He was wearing slim dark trousers and a crisp white shirt with a skinny navy blue tie. He was defiantly bigger than he was the last time Kurt had seen him, his shoulders and arms were more defined and the muscles in his neck were visible. He'd obviously been working out.

"Kurt! How are you?" Blaine beamed at his friend.

"Yeah I'm ok, good. You know, hanging in" Kurt stammered. Blaine looked a little alarmed at this.

Kurt quickly changed the subject. Anything to avoid talking about his own life.

"Never mind about me! What are you doing here in New York? You never said you were visiting when we spoke last "

"Well I'm here for a job interview actually. An all boys school just around the corner. They need a new music teacher to cover the term. Then maybe permanent if I'm lucky" he grinned.

Kurt took a deep breath. So Blaine was finally moving to New York. Kurt had only been there 2 years himself. Although he was 24 and had planned to leave straight from high school, when he got rejected from NYADA Kurt decided to stay in Ohio for college to be close to his Dad and Finn. Blaine had still been at Dalton, being a year younger than Kurt. They still saw each other and remained good friends. Of course, Kurts feeling for Blaine never lessened. He still wanted him, yearned for him. But it had never quite happened. They'd had their moments. And Kurt was sure Blaine was aware of Kurts feelings for him, but Blaine never took it any further. Until the evening before Kurt left for New York. Blaine had decided to stay at OSU aswell and was in his final year when Kurt made the decision to leave Ohio. Finn and Rachel were already there and had offered Kurt their spare room. The night before Kurt left he and Blaine had gone out for dinner and drinks together.

_Kurt laughed and looked back down at his drink. They were in Scandals, Limas number one gay bar. For old times sake, Blaine had said. How could Kurt say no to that? Kurt was tipsy, as was Blaine. They were celebrating after all. Although they kept up the pretence of being happy, they both knew this was a bittersweet night. Kurt was so excited to leave Ohio. He'd longed to be in New York for as long as he could remember. Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. Blaine. He didn't want to leave Blaine. _

_Blaine waved at the bartender to catch his attention and ordered another round of Sambuca shots. This wasn't just a celebration; it was a drowning of sorrows for Blaine. He didn't want to think about tomorrow, when Kurt would be gone. He didn't want him to go. He'd never tell this to Kurt of course. He'd never do anything to stop Kurt from perusing his dreams. He knew how much Kurt wanted this. _

_As the night wore on and the boys had more and more drinks things became more intimate. They'd found a booth in the corner and were talking and laughing, sharing stories from Dalton and McKinley and reminiscing about college and Glee club. They were sitting very close to each other, leaning in to each other so they didn't have to shout to be heard. Kurt was struggling. Blaine did things to him. His breath tickled Kurts ear, his musky scent hung in the air. Blaine rested his hand on Kurts knee as he leaned over to ask him if he wanted another drink. This is it, Kurt thought. I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to tell him or it'll eat me up. _

"_No I don't want another drink Blaine" Kurt said into Blaines ear. "I just want a last request before I leave for New York". Blaine laughed._

"_Oh yeah? And what's that then Mr Hummel?" Blaine teased, keeping his hand on Kurts leg. _

"_This" Kurt said as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine. _

_Blaine was still for a moment, then he responded. He grabbed the back of Kurts neck and kissed him back fiercely. _

The next morning had been the worst day of Kurts life. As he said goodbye to Blaine he cried like a baby. He wanted to tell him he loved him, that he always had. And that he wanted to be with him, to build a life with him in New York. But he didn't. He couldn't find the courage. So he left Blaine at the gates, tears streaming down his face. Once he'd arrived in New York and settled in, Kurt realised he and Blaine has never actually spoken about what the kiss had meant. When he and Blaine talked on the phone and skyped things were just like they used to be. The friendly banter, the mild flirting. But that was all. Kurt never mentioned the night he left and Blaine never brought it up either. Kurt assumed Blaine regretted it, or had only kissed Kurt back because he was drunk and feeling sentimental.

After that Kurt has seen Blaine several times. He went back to Ohio three or four times a year and Blaine had visited New York 5 times in the past 2 years. But this was an unplanned visit. Blaine had been a music teacher at a high school in Cincinnati since he left college. He enjoyed it a lot. He loved teaching. His work life was great, his home life… not so much. He was living alone, with only a cat for company, his friends from Dalton had kept in touch but had mostly moved out of state. Blaine was lonely. He missed his best friend. Everytime he spoke to Kurt he yearned to be in New York with him. Whenever he visited, he never wanted to leave. The night before Kurt left had been the best night of Blaines life. He dreamt about it for months after. He longed to just call Kurt and tell him how he felt. But he wouldn't do that. Kurt had his life in New York now, and he wasn't about the ruin it. But he just couldn't stay away. After two years of trying to bury those feeling, of trying to meet new men, of trying to date, to move on, Blaine had finally given in and started to apply for jobs in New York.

So here he was, standing in front of Kurt, his best friend. And much more besides. He hadn't really planned anything. He'd just flown in, gone straight to his interview and then gone to find Kurt.

"So you're staying then?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am".


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was more than a little shocked. Why would Blaine move to New York? He didn't know anyone here. Well, apart from Kurt himself. And Rachel and Finn. And hadn't David and Wes just moved to the city aswell? Ok so maybe he knew more people here than Kurt first thought. Afterall Kurt had only known his brother and sister in law when he'd arrived.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

Blaine looked down at the floor and brought his hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Why was he nervous? This was Kurt. His best friend. But he knew it was more than that. Blaine was here for a reason. A reason which he hadn't really figured out yet.

"Erm, nowhere actually. I just flew this morning, went straight to my interview and then came to see you" he explained.

Kurt smiled. "Oh good, you can stay with me then".

"Great, you know how much I love the view from your apartment" Blaine said dryly.

Kurt threw him a glare. He knew his apartment wasn't the nicest. The view Blaine was sarcastically referring to was of the back of a bar and a Chinese restaurant. But it wasn't so bad, and Kurt was very fond of it.

"You're so funny Blaine. How I've missed your wit".

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry. I actually really like your apartment. It's cosy".

"Yeah. A little _too_ cosy in the middle of summer when I can't sleep or breathe due to the lack of air circulation. There just aren't enough windows" Kurt sighed.

"Guess you'll just have to take your shirt off then" Blaine winked mockingly.

Kurt smiled flirtatiously back at him.

"I guess so. But unfortunately for you it's still only March, nowhere near hot enough for that yet".

"Well I guess I'll have to stick around for a while then" Blaine shot back.

"I guess you will" Kurt said in a slightly more serious tone than intended.

At that moment Felix came back through to the shop.

"Hey man" he smiled at Blaine, "You must be the famous Blaine". He stuck his hand out and Blaine shook it with a smile.

"Well I don't know about famous" Blaine laughed.

Felix laughed too. "Well you are round here. Kurt never shuts up about you. It's always "Blaine did this, Blaine said that. Blaine Blaine Blaine". It's nice to finally meet you".

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who had gone bright red with embarrassment.

"Felix!" he near shouted.

"What? I only speak the truth! Do you want some coffee Blaine?" he offered.

"Sure, that'd be great".

"Actually", Felix continued, "if you guys want to go out and catch up or whatever I don't mind minding the shop Kurt. I don't think it's going to be too busy today".

Kurt smiled. He really did want to be alone with Blaine. Just to talk.

"That'd be great Felix, if you really don't mind?"

"No mate, it's totally fine"

Kurt then remembered the conversation he was having with Felix before Blaine turned up.

"Oh what were you going to ask me earlier?"

Felix looked between Kurt and Blaine. Who was Kurt fooling? His "friend" Blaine? Whatever. He could practically see the sparks between them. He really hoped this worked out for Kurt. He realised that this was the reason Kurt sometimes had that faraway look in his eyes when he thought nobody was watching him. He always seemed to be pining for something. Felix originally thought he was just lonely, and had tried not to talk about Claire too much when he was around Kurt. The last thing he needed was to hear about how in love he was when Kurt had no one. But once Kurt and Claire had met they hit it off straight away and Kurt encouraged Felix to talk about her. He was pleased that Felix had found someone to love. It was then Felix realised that Kurt empathised with him. Kurt was in love aswell, but not in the same way. He was pining. At first Felix wasn't sure what for. He'd assumed maybe it was someone Kurt had broken up with and hadn't got over. Afterall, Kurt hadn't been involved with anyone for a long time, or if he had he'd never spoken about it. But now it all made sense. This Blaine guy Kurt always talked about. Felix had thought they were just friends, that Kurt was just homesick and maybe talking about Blaine made him feel better. But now he saw that it was much more than that.

"It's ok; we can talk about it later. You two kids go off and enjoy yourselves" Felix grinned.

"Fe, I'm older then you" Kurt shot back.

"Yeah well, you what I mean".

"I really don't. But thanks anyway" Kurt laughed. He turned to Blaine. "Shall we go straight to my place so you can drop your bags off"

"Sure" Blaine agreed.

They made for the door.

"Bye guys, have fun" Felix waved.

"See ya man" Blaine shouted back.

Kurt looked over his shoulder back at Felix and mouthed a silent "thank you".

Felix grinned and winked, and he was sure he caught Kurt blushing before he turned away.

**A/N. Well hello there my friends. Just popping in briefly. I'm not usually a one for A/Ns but I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those of you who were kind enough to review and follow my humble scribbles. It really does mean a lot to me. Since I'm new to this fanfic stuff it still amazes me that people on the other side of the world might be reading things I wrote so please keep reviewing. I am very grateful for your opinions and thoughts. I'll be moving the story on in the next chapter you might be pleased to know. I feel like they've been standing in the shop for hours :P.**

**Laterz x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! I've made an appearance to apologise for the delay. Work and life and a little bit of laziness are a killer combo for writing. So here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews … although a few more would make my very boring day. Also if you've got any ideas for characters or anything you'd like to see happen just PM me and we can have a chat. Until next time… which will be sooner than you think this time…. Peace out xx **

As the two men made their way to Kurts apartment, Kurt tried not to think about the obvious tension between them. Afterall, it had always been there, almost from the day they met. The only time they had ever acknowledged it was the night they kissed. Since they've then they've continued to do what they always do, pretend it isn't there. When they reached the apartment block they climbed the stairs to the 5th floor and Kurt took out his key and opened the door. He motioned for Blaine to enter and then helped carry the rest of his stuff in.

Blaine sighed dramatically and flopped onto Kurts sofa. "Do you mind if I just sit here for a few minutes?" he asked, "I'm kinda tired. I just need a little rest. Then I'll get my stuff out of your way, I promise" he finished.

Kurt chuckled. "Aww is little Blainey all worn out?" he teased.

"Hmm, yes he is" Blaine murmured groggily, his eyes dropping closed.

He knew Blaine must be tired if he couldn't even be bothered to think of a comeback.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, "don't worry about this stuff, I can sort it later".

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said, looking up into his friends grey-blue eyes.

"No problem. Why don't you go and lie down in my bed for a bit, that couch isn't very comfy."

Blaine looked a bit shocked at this, but then he nodded and drugged himself up into a standing position.

Kurt smiled. "Off you go. I'll come and wake you up later when it's time for food."

Blaine nodded and wandered off towards Kurts room. Kurts bed. This was weird. But Blaine didn't have the energy to think about it right now. He would over analyse it later when he wasn't so tired. As he stared undressing, Blaine glanced at the digital clock on Kurt draws. It was only 3.30. He had had a tiring previous 24 hours. Flying to New York, his interview, seeing Kurt again. He'd been full of adrenaline all day, now he was crashing.

Blaine pulled his shirt off, revealing his strong muscled torso. He was unaware of Kurt staring at his back. Blaine bent down to untie his shoes, still with his back to Kurt. In his tired state, he had forgotten to close the door. As Blaine was bent over Kurt stared at his ass unashamedly. Until Blaine stood up again and Kurt snapped back to reality. He couldn't do this, not now. For his own sanity, he had to keep this in check. He had to stop this now. He couldn't allow his mind to wander like that again. He took a deep breath and walked back into his living room to start moving Blaines stuff.

Blaine woke up slowly several hours later, stretching out happily and snuggling down into the warm bed. For a moment he thought he was at home, in his own bed. But then he caught a different scent around him. Different, but defiantly familiar. Kind of like strawberry with a hint of musk. Kurt.

Blaine stretched again while his brain caught up. He was in Kurt apartment. In Kurts bed. Alone. He got up and pulled his jeans on, which were laid neatly on top of a chair in Kurts room. Defiantly not where he left them. Kurt must have been in and tidied up while he was asleep. As Blaine pulled on his t shirt he spotted a note on the opposite pillow to the one he had been lying on. He read it with a smile.

_Well good evening Mr Sleepy. Nice of you to finally wake up! I'm kidding of course. I hope you had a nice sleep, you looked like you needed it. While you were out of it I unpacked some of your stuff, I hope you don't mind, but you don't want all your shirts to have creases in them do you? Because I certainly wouldn't been seen in public with you looking unkempt. I've made some space for you in my wardrobe. I know, I know! You can thank me later :P. Anyway, I've just popped to the shops to get us something for dinner and some wine. Please make yourself at home. I'll be back soon. K. _

A big grin covered Blaines entire face. Living with Kurt was going to be amazing. He felt like he had his best friend back again, and that was enough. For now.

Blaine put the note back on to the bed and decided to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I'm back again, and so soon! This isn't like me. So I've written another chapter which is a bit longer this time. I'm also busy writing another chapter for my other story, Fairground Fun, which I have neglected horribly, just ya know, if anyone's interested. Also, I've never been to NYC so if anything in this story is factually incorrect you have my apologies. Here goes….**

A few days after Blaine had arrived in New York Kurt decided it was time to show him some of his favourite parts of the city. It was Saturday and also Felixs day off, so he decided to close the shop, just for one weekend.

Kurt got up at 7am and jumped straight in the shower. He knew Blaine wouldn't be up yet. Once out of the shower he started his morning moisturiser routine and then picked out an outfit. He then went to wake Blaine, who was sleeping soundly on an inflatable matrass in the living room, his curly hair sticking up all over. Kurt chuckled, knowing Blaine would be freaking out at Kurt seeing his hair without any gel. He bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, wake up Blainey. I'm gunna take you out for a fun day".

Blaine made a low growling noise and tried to cover his head with the duvet.

"No you don't" Kurt laughed and pulled the covers back, revealing Blaines magnificent torso. Kurts breath caught in his throat and he looked away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I'll just go back to my room… give you some privacy". Kurts face was inflamed with embarrassment. He rushed away back to his room and closed the door.

Blaine sat up just in time to see Kurt disappear into his room. He sighed and got out of bed. He pulled a t shirt on. Why was Kurt acting like this? They were best friends, they now live together. Why is he so uncomfortable around him? He only saw him without a shirt, it's not like he was walking around with his ass hanging out.

He filled the kettle up and hit the on button then wandered towards Kurts room, failing the stifle a huge yawn. He softly knocked on the door.

"Hey Kurt. Come on, don't be silly. It's cool, I don't mind, really". Nothing.

"I'll tell you what, I'll even wear a vest to sleep in the future if that makes you more comfortable. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you".

_Blaine _embarrassed _Kurt?_ Kurt was pretty sure he had embarrassed himself. Blaine was just minding his own business sleeping. He didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to cover up in his own house.

Kurt slowly opened the door.

"Hey," Blaine said gently. "You ok?"

Kurt looked down at the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey look at me," Blaine continued, and brought his hand up to lift Kurts chin up. Kurt eyes were shining with unshed tears. He didn't know why he was getting so upset about something so trivial. Blaine pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair. Kurt sniffled as some of those tears escaped and his sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so embarrassed". He took a shaky breath.

"Shhhh", Blaine breathed in his ear, "It's ok, you have nothing to be embarrassed about".

Kurt took another deep breath as he tried to control his tears.  
>"I just want you to be comfortable living here Blaine. I know you need your own space. I don't want you to think I was creeping on you or anything, because honestly I wasn't, I-". Blaine cut him off by pulling back and kissing him quickly on the lips. It was so brief Kurt thought he'd imagined it. But the Blaine spoke.<p>

"Kurt listen to me, I came here, to New York, because of you. I missed my best friend, every day. And I want to live with you, not in some crummy hotel or apartment on my own. I want to be here with you, as long as you want me here. So you have to relax. There's going to be more awkward moments like this morning. So I want us to be comfortable around each other. No more getting embarrassed. Ok?" He looked into Kurts eyes, and Kurt nodded.

"Ok" he squeaked, and Blaine chuckled. They pulled away from each other and Kurt managed to pull himself together and produced a handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes, smiling at Blaine.

"So, where are you taking me today then? You look fabulous by the way" Blaine grinned, trying to take Kurts mind off what just happened. Kurt smiled shyly and looked down at his outfit, which was pretty low key for him. He wore a crisp white shirt with a skinny grey tie and dark grey slacks. He planned on wearing either a black cardigan or his navy blue pea coat, depending on the weather, which he hadn't yet checked.

"Thank you. Well I was thinking maybe some of the touristy stuff" Blaine made a groaning sound and pouted, which Kurt wished he wouldn't do. It was distracting. "Or…. I could take you to some of the more cooler places I like to hang out? You know, like where real New Yorkers go to have fun" he finished with a wink.

Blaines face lit up with a huge grin. "Yeh, let's do that! The second option I mean. I wanna see what you've been getting up to for the past few years".

Kurt smiled. "Ok then, well get yourself some clothes on and let's go!"

**Next up… Blaine and Kurt have some fun in the city, and Blaine has a visit from the green eyes monster…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again… sorry for the delay. **

"So I thought we could maybe go to this café. It's where I normally go for breakfast. It's run by an English guy, a friend of Felix" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back. "Sure, that sounds great". Blaine was starving. After the mini drama of this morning, all he wanted was coffee and pancakes. Kurt led the way through the busy streets. He was trying not to let his mind wander back to earlier. More specifically, the kiss. He willed himself not to read too much into it. It obviously didn't mean to Blaine what it meant to him. He was just comforting him, trying to stop him from rambling. That's all it was. As much as Kurt tried to convince himself of this, he knew that later on, when he was alone in his bed, he wouldn't be able to stop his imagination from running wild. He abruptly stopped when he realised they had reached their destination.

He turned to Blaine. "Here we are", Kurt gestured theatrically towards the café. Blaine looked towards where Kurt was directing him too. It looked cosy inside, with book shelves and low lighting. The sign above the door read "The Mayfair Café".

"Looks like a nice place" Blaine comments.

"Yeah, it's great. Let's go inside". Kurt pushed the door open and Blaine followed behind him. They found a table and sat down. The café was small and about half full. Blaine looked around, they looked like studenty types. Most were reading or chatting quietly. The chairs were plush and comfortable and the décor was dark wood furniture and panels. There were various bits of artwork on the walls, mostly of the London cityscape. Blaine was impressed.

"This place is great Kurt," he beamed.

"I know right! When I first hired Felix he was always going on about this amazing café he went to, run by his friend from London. So one day I came with him. I've come here ever since" Kurt replied excitedly.

"I love all the artwork. Makes me want to visit London" Blaine said, still taking in his surroundings.

"Me too. Thomas, that's Felix's friend, is always telling me I should go with him when he visits home. He says I'd love it" Kurt continued.

Blaine looked up from his menu. "So you're good friends with this Thomas guy then?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt blushed. "Well yeah, he's really nice. I come in here so often we've become quite close. He tells me stories about when he lived in London".

Blaine felt anger flare up in him. Why the fuck was Kurt _blushing? _What's so great about this Thomas guy that makes him blushworthy? Blaine checked himself to make sure none of his thoughts were visible on his face.

"I see" he said, somewhat dismissively. He tried to leave it at that but he couldn't help himself from asking more questions. He needed to know what he was dealing with here. Was this Thomas guy a threat to him? Was Kurt interested in him? He obviously had an effect on him, he blushed at the mere mention of him.

"So how old is this guy?" Blaine snapped.

"Well" Kurt began, and then looked to his left and smiled, "why don't you ask him yourself?" he finished, standing. Blaine looked in the same direction as Kurt and saw a tall man walking towards their table, beaming at Kurt. Thomas. Blaine understood now. Thomas was clearly attractive. He looked in his mid twenties, with dirty blonde hair and light stubble. He reminded Blaine of Ryan Gosling. He wore a fitted white shirt which showed off his toned shoulders and arms, and dark grey dress pants. In short, he was hot.

"Kurt!" Thomas greeted. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug, which lasted a few seconds longer than Blaine would have liked. Blaine stood up, looking sullen while the men continued to hug. Eventually they pulled apart and Thomas put both of his arms on the top of Kurts shoulders. He looked into Kurts eyes and smiled.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for over a week" Thomas said, in an English accent. Another addition to armoury of hotness. Blaine scowled harder. A _week!_ He'd just greeted Kurt like he hadn't seen him for years. Blaine wondered if they were always like this. It was far too touchy feely for his liking.

Kurt chuckled and Blaine spotted a light blush on his cheeks. The scowl was still firmly in place.

"Oh I'm fine Tom. I've just been really busy with work. And my friend arrived a few days ago" Kurt said, gesturing to Blaine, who quickly adjusted his expressed from the scowl to what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"Blaine, this is Thomas, Thomas, my best friend Blaine" Kurt made the introductions.

Blaine held out his hand and Thomas shook it.

"Hey man, nice to meet you" Blaine lied.

Thomas looked at him, and after a second he smiled back. But Blaine had already noticed Thomas' slight look before his smile. Was it anger? Contempt? Blaine wasn't sure, but he knew Thomas wasn't as thrilled to meet Blaine as he made out to be.

"Please, call me Tom. So you're the famous Blaine then ey? I'm always hearing about you from Kurt," Thomas said. Blaine detected a slight edge to his voice.

Blaine fake laughed. "Yep, guess that me" he said, holding Thomas' gaze.

The three men sat down and Thomas called a waitress over to take their food order.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you, I haven't had breakfast yet myself" Thomas said.

"Oh of course we don't Tom" Kurt reassured.

Speak for yourself, Blaine thought.

They chatted amiably for an hour or so. Or rather, Kurt and _Tom_ chatted. Every time Blaine tried to get involved in the conversation, Thomas would steer it away to something Blaine could no longer join in with. Like nights out Kurt and Thomas had had, or the best New York restaurants. Or some book Blaine hadn't read, or band he hadn't heard. By the end, Blaine was pissed off. Thomas was midway through some "hilarious" story about somebody Blaine didn't know when he finally snapped. He abruptly pushed his chair back, scraping it loudly across the floor. He stood up and walked toward the toilets without saying a word. Kurt looked after him, but Thomas continued his story as if nothing had happened.

**So…how was that? Any good? As always, reviews appreciated. Laterz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I actually thought I'd already written and posted this chapter, but it turns out I was only halfway through it. Anyway, sorry again for the delay. I promise to be a lot quicker in the future. Gunna try and finish this in the next few weeks. I love reading your reviews, they mean a lot to me so thanks guys.**

Blaine stalked towards the bathroom, hot tears threatening to escape from his eyes. _Fucking Thomas._ Not only did Kurt obviously hang on every word he said, but Thomas was clearly gay, and fully aware of the effect he had on Kurt. Why else would he be so passive aggressive towards Blaine?

Blaine sighed as he leant against the basin and stared at himself in the mirror. He was not prepared for this. He had never even considered the possibility that other guys might be interested in Kurt. Mainly because Kurt had never mentioned dating anybody to him. But Blaine realised that just because Kurt hadn't told him, it didn't mean it wasn't happening.

Shit.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course other men would want Kurt. I mean, look at him. He's a hot gay man in his early twenties who runs his own successful fashion boutique in New York City. He was a fucking catch.

Blaine took deep, shaking breaths as he tried to process his thoughts. Tears began to stream down his face. He had to pull himself together if he was going to fight for Kurt. He quickly wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve and took a deep breath. Once he'd composed himself with positive thoughts, such as the fact that they'd be leaving soon and he'd be alone with Kurt again. After another deep breath and last look in the mirror, Blaine left the bathroom and headed back to table, where Kurt and Thomas continued to laugh over some private joke. Blaine tried his best to keep the scowl from his face. As he sat back down Thomas didn't acknowledge him at all, the same way he hadn't when Blaine had stood up. Kurt met Blaines gaze. He looked concerned, as if he knew Blaine was upset. Blaine quickly looked away, worried Kurt might see the telltale redness around his eyes. Thomas had apparently finished his monologue and paused to take a drink of his coffee. Kurt took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Well we really should be heading off. I want to show Blaine around the city somemore". He smiled over at Blaine who beamed back at him. Suck on that Thomas.

"I'm just going to use the restroom before we go", Kurt said, and rose up from is chair.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Thomas eventually spoke. "So is this just a flying visit then?, the annoyance was obvious in his voice.

"No, well I hope not anyway. I plan to find a job and move here permanently" Blaine replied. He was determined to be civil with this man. Even if he did want to smack him in the face.

"I see" Thomas replied. There was a pregnant pause and Blaine knew the other man had something else to say.

"I hope you're not going to make thinks difficult for Kurt and I", Thomas snapped. Blaine was stunned.

"Are you threatening me?" Blaine said, "Because I don't think Kurt would be as fond of you if he found out you were threatening his best friend", he continued calmly. He wasn't going to take the bait and loose his temper.

"Don't play games with me pretty boy. Me and Kurt were doing great. The last thing I needed was you showing up and turning his head!" Thomas snarled. Ok, so Blaine had had enough of playing it cool. Just who the fuck did this guy think he was.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware there was a "you and Kurt". If you want him so much why haven't you made a move already? You're not exactly shy", Blaine replied frostily.

To Blaines surprise, Thomas sighed and dropped his shoulders, all the aggressive energy draining out of him. He spoke quietly.

"I have. I've asked him out plenty of times. I even kissed him once. But then afterwards he kinda freaked out, said he wasn't ready to move on yet. He never said what from. But over time, I began to realise. He meant you. He's not ready to move on from _you_", Thomas finished, resigned. Blaine stared at him in disbelief. Thomas continued. "Listen Blaine, I'm sorry if I've acted like a dick in the very brief time we've known each other. I know from the way Kurt talks about you that you're not a bad guy. It's just, I kinda hate you", he finished with a small smile.

Blaine had to laugh at that. Thomas looked relived that Blaine could see the funny side. Thomas stood up and held out his hand. Blaine took it and they shook.

"I hope you and Kurt can work things out. I'm going home tomorrow for a couple of months so you don't have to worry about me hanging around. If you want to be with him, he'd be yours in a heartbeat. But please, think it through first, be sure. Because if you hurt him, I'll kick your arse", Thomas looked serious, and then turned and walked towards a door marked "Private".

Blaine slumped back in his chair, taking deep, calming breaths for the second time in an hour. After a few more minutes Kurt wandered back over to the table. Blaine had managed to compose himself and stood up as he approached. Kurt smiled and looked around for Thomas. Blaine spoke before Kurt could articulate his thoughts.

"He had to rush off. He said to tell you he's taking a trip home soon, but he'll be back in a few months, and he says bye", Blaine rambled.

Kurts face clouded with confusion, but it quickly cleared. He smiled again. "Ok, well in that case, let's go and explore you're new home city. Follow me Mr Anderson", he announced.

"Lead the way Mr Hummel", Blaine grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god, I am so beat!" Blaine groaned. After a hard day of sightseeing and walking around some of Kurts favourite parts of the city, the boys had relaxed with some dinner and wine at one of Kurts favourite restaurants. They were currently sitting on a bench in central park with a half empty bottle of wine, watching the sun slowly set.

They were both slightly tipsy and exhausted, so much so the Kurt was leaning into Blaine, resting his head on Blaines shoulder. "I know, me too. I hope I didn't bore you too much" Kurt murmured. Blaine sat forward and looked down at Kurt, frowning. "Hey, of course you didn't. I've had an amazing day. I think I'm gunna really like it here", Blaine smiled encouragingly at his friend. Kurt returned the smile. "Well good, that's really good" he babbled, going back to leaning against Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was clearly drunker than he was. "I think I'd better finish off this wine. I wouldn't want to have to carry you home, Mr drunky" Blaine teased, poking Kurt in the ribs. Kurt giggled, "I wouldn't mind you carrying me home" he whispered. Blaine tensed and looked down at Kurt. Kurt smirked and put his lips to Blaine ear. "Will you carry me home Blaine?" he breathed.

Blaine sucked in a breath. Kurt was drunk, that was obviously why he was being so flirtatious. Blaine decided to just go with it, and he wasn't completely sober himself. "Of course I will. You know I will". Kurt held Blaine's gaze and then leaned forward to rest his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine could feel Kurts breath against his lips. "Let's go home then, you can give me a firemans lift" Kurt drawled.

Blaine laughed. "Come on then. I don't know about I firemans lift, but I'm sure I could see my way to finding a cab". Kurt grinned at him. "My hero".

After catching a cab back to Kurts apartment, the boys were sitting on the couch. Well, Blaine was sitting; Kurt was lying on his back, resting his head in Blaines lap, gazing up at him. Blaine was running his hand through Kurts hair, staring down at him fondly. It did briefly cross his mind that this wasn't really normal "best friend" behaviour, but he brushed the thought aside. He was lost in the haze of alcohol and high spirits. Kurt hummed happily at the feel of Blaines hands in his hair, and his eyes began to drop closed.

"Hey", Blaine whispered, lightly shaking Kurts shoulder. "You should go to bed, you're falling asleep". Kurt made a low sound of agreement but made no attempt to move. Blaine chuckled and began to stand up, carefully lifting Kurts head from his lap and laying it down on the couch. Kurt still didn't make any signs of movement. Blaine decided the only thing that would make him move was to threaten him.

"Kurt Hummel, if you don't get up from that couch this instant, I will take a knife to that new jacket you bought last week and destroy the list of what you deemed as "special occasions" to which you would only wear it to!" That should do it. Kurts eyes shot open and he leaped up from the couch, which in his current state, wasn't a good idea. "You wouldn't dare", he growled. Blaine raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in a youwannabet gesture. Kurt swayed on his feet and closed his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurts waist and walked him towards his bedroom. "Come on you, bedtime".

Once they go to Kurt room, Blaine faltered. What should he do now? Undress him? He wasn't really comfortable with that. As much as he'd love to, he'd rather do it when they were both sober and consenting. Kurt sat down on his bed and then fell back.

"No, no. Up you get. You can't go to sleep in your clothes". Kurt groaned, but reluctantly sat up and lifted his arms in the air. Ok, so Kurt clearly wasn't opposed to Blaine undressing him. He probably just wanted Blaine to hurry up so he could get to bed and to sleep. Blaine grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shirt and lifted it over his head. He tried not to stare, he really did. But _god_, had Kurt been living at the gym since coming to New York? Where had he gotten those abs from?

"Hey!" Kurt said, making Blaine jump. "I love that you're so fascinated by my chest, but I really wanna go to sleep. Sometime tonight. So pants please" Kurt said, matter of factly. Blaine was kind of stunned. Kurt was clearly too tired and too drunk to feel any kind of self-consciousness or awkwardness. Blaine was actually kind of grateful for this. Kurt had unzipped his pants and was trying to pull them off whilst sitting down. Blaine snorted with laughter, earning a frown from Kurt. Blaine helped Kurt stand up and took his pants off. He took at the sight in front of him, Kurt in his boxers. He'd always thought Kurt was hot, in a cute, boyish kind of way. But now, this was a whole new level. Blaines gaze was drawn to his strong thighs and toned chest. And of course, he couldn't keep his eyes from the bulge in Kurt boxers. Blaine quickly checked himself and snapped out of his Naked Kurt induced trace.

"Ok, in you get" he gestured toward the bed. Kurt got in his bed and Blaine pulled the covers over him.

"See you in the morning" Blaine whispered as he headed towards the door. "Nooo", Kurt whined. Blaine stopped and turned.

"What's up? Do you want me to get you a glass of water? Oh god, you're not going to throw up are you?" Blaine panicked. Kurt laughed and poked his head out of the covers.

"No Blaine, I'm not going to throw up. I don't think. Don't go, sleep here. There's plenty of room. You don't wanna sleep on the crappy couch again do ya?" Blaine paused. He didn't know if he was cool with this. Well, of course _he_ was cool with it, but would Kurt be when he woke up sober in the morning? Kurt sensed his hesitation.

"Stop thinking and get in here, I wanna sleep" he groaned, confirming his point by yawning. _Fuck it _Blaine thought, and quickly shed his shirt and pants and got into the other side of Kurts bed. He turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up to his chin. He made sure to face away from Kurt.

"Night" he mumbled sleepily. Kurt snorted. "Why are you all the way over there? I don't bite you know", he poked Blaine in the back. Blaine turned over to he was facing Kurt and shuffled towards him, smiling. "That's better", Kurt said. He moved further towards Blaine, so their knees were touching, then he lifted his hand to play with one of Blaines curls.

"Thank you for a lovely day Blaine," he whispered, "I'm so glad you're here". Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek, lingering as he pulled back. Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. He surged forward and kissed Kurt on the mouth. As much as he wanted to get lost in the kiss, Blaine knew he couldn't. The circumstances were all wrong. So he kept it brief and chaste, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He still enjoyed it though. As did Kurt judging by his wide grin when he pulled away. "Night Blainey", he mumbled. "Night Kurtie" Blaine replied. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

**Is there anybody out there? If so, please review. I'm feeling like a bit of a lonely author at the mo….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again! I'm improving with the speed of chapters. I just wanna say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter after I had a bit of a whinge haha. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story….**

Blaine blinked his eyes open, but quickly shut them again when the bright sunlight hit him. For a few minutes he drifted in and out of sleep. He was warm and content. It was only when he stretched his legs and arms that he realised there was something heavy resting on his chest. He looked down and saw a head of chestnut hair and an angelic porcelain face. Oh god. It was _Kurts head _that was weighing his chest down. Well shit. He wasn't expecting that. After a few seconds of blind panic, Blaine managed to compose himself and more importantly keep still. He wanted a few moments to himself before Kurt woke up and things inevitably became awkward. Blaine knew nothing had happened, he remembered now. Kurt had been drunk and asked him to stay. So he slept there. Simple as that. Except it wasn't, not really. It never is with Kurt. They both knew what was going on. They'd always know. So why did they continue with the "best friend" thing? Blaine pondered this. Well, because they were actually best friends before anything else. Oh yeah, and he was terrified of rejection, and then losing Kurt all together. That's why. So what should he do? The situation was obviously coming to a head. How much longer could they dance around each other and avoid the issue? It wasn't so bad when Kurt was in New York and Blaine still back home, but now that they were living together it's the elephant in the room. The big, massive, sexual tension elephant. Blaine honestly didn't know how he was going to play this, but last night had made him decide one thing; he was going to stop ignoring the masses of tension between them and actually have a serious conversation with Kurt. Right after he'd finished staring at him. Kurts hair was still pretty much how it was last night, Blaine guessed due to the half a can of hair spray he used. His long eyelashes fanned his cheeks as he slept almost silently, emitting the occasional sigh. He was naked except for his underwear, as was Blaine. Kurt had obviously become too hot at some point as the covers were thrown off him down to his waist. Blaine could see the smooth lines of Kurts back, and his strong shoulder muscles. Ok, that's enough. This is becoming creepy. Blaine shook Kurts shoulder, trying to rouse him gently so as not to startle him. Kurt made a low groaning noise and tried to bury his face in Blaines chest, snuffling. Blaine chuckled, and the vibration in his chest caused Kurt to startle and slowly open his eyes. Kurt opened his big blue eyes and looked straight at Blaine. He looked panicked for a moment, obviously not realising where he was or what was going on, but then his face cleared and he smiled brightly at Blaine. "Good morning" he croaked. "Hey", Blaine murmured quietly, fearing talking at full volume might spoil the moment. Kurt then realised where he was resting his head and quickly jerked back and onto his own side of the bed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! You should have just shoved me off you" he laughed nervously. Blaine smiled. "Don't be silly. You know I don't mind" he reassured Kurt. Kurt looked mildly embarrassed and pulled the covers over him a bit. There were a few moments of comfortable silence, and then Blaine began to speak. "Kurt, we need to-", he started. He was interrupted by Kurt surging forward and covering his mouth with his own, shifting his weight and pinning Blaine onto the bed. Blaine kissed Kurt back as best he could. Kurt pulled back, panting into Blaines mouth. "Blaine, please. No talking. We know what we want. It's us. We can make each other so happy. Please say yes" he rambled. Blaine wasn't exactly sure what he was saying yes to, but he said it anyway. "Yes Kurt", he breathed. Kurt groaned and attacked his mouth again.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get it posted asap. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Lemme know your thoughts guys….**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt kept Blaine pinned to the bed for another fifteen minutes. They were lost in each other. But Blaine wouldn't allow it to go any further. They had to talk about this. But Blaine was rapidly losing self-control every minute Kurts tongue was in his mouth, and Kurts hands roamed his body. Eventually he managed to pull himself away from Kurt, who whined and pouted at him. "Why did you stop?" he asked, looking upset. When Blaine failed to answer immediately, Kurt started to panic. "Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" He jumped away from Blaine like he had been burned. "I didn't…I thought this was what you wanted. I shouldn't have-" Blaine cut him off before he became even more flustered. "Kurt stop" he said. Kurt stopped talking and looked away from Blaine, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Hey, look at me" he lifted Kurts chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Kurt eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You need to stop doubting yourself" Blaine said softly. "You haven't scared me off, and you're never going to. I want to make this work. Okay?" Kurt nodded and looked away shyly. "Sorry" he whispered. Blaine chuckled. "Stop apologising". Kurt giggled. There was a pause. Then Kurt spoke. "Blaine, do you want to take a bath with me? Well it's kind of a Jacuzzi really" he smirked. Blaine grinned back. "Sure" Blaine tried not to sound as excited as he actually was. Kurt bath was huge, with a Jacuzzi built in. Blaine had stared at it longingly every time he used Kurt bathroom. Which was technically also his bathroom now.

"Come on then!" Kurt jumped off the bed and almost ran towards the bathroom, dragging Blaine along by the hand. Kurt started to run the water, the referred Blaine to his collection of bath salts and bubbles. Blaine laughed. "Is this where you keep your potions?" he teased. Kurt pouted and smacked Blaine lightly on the arm. "I hope you're not implying I'm some sort of witch Blaine" he said.

"Well you sure put a spell on me!" Blaine grinned.

"Oh. My. God. I literally cannot believe you just said that! I knew you were cheesy, but that was beyond" Kurt scoffed. Blaine looked hurt. "Hey! I know a lot of guys who would have loved, no, _swooned_, at a line like that" he insisted. Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah? And are those guys from a terrible gay romance novel?"

Blaine looked sheepish. "Maybe", he murmured. Kurt stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around Blaines waist, pulling him close. Both were still only wearing their underwear. "Oh honey, you are too cute. And I love that you're cheesy". He kissed Blaine on the nose, causing Blaine to grin like an idiot. "Come on Mr Cheeseball, let's have a bath". Kurt grabbed some bubble bath and poured it liberally into the water. He then mixed it around with his hands, creating bubbles. When he turned around Blaine had removed his boxers and tossed them on the floor. Kurt smirked. "Impressive". Blaine grinned. "Thanks. Your turn" he said expectantly. Kurt felt a blush on his face, but refused to break eye contact with Blaine. It was too late to be shy now. He was practically naked anyway. Kurt took a deep breath and pushed his boxers down his legs then stepped out of them. Blaines eyes dropped to the prize. "Wow. _That's _impressive" he said, in awe. Kurt giggled. "Thank you".

"No seriously! Where have you been hiding that thing? I'm even more baffled and to how you get into those skinny jeans you're so fond of. Kurt laughed loudly. "It's a skill I've developed" he explained. "Wow" Blaine said again. Kurt laughed at how inarticulate Blaine had become. "Come on, I'm getting cold". Kurt stepped carefully into the bath and sank down into the bubbles. "Come on" he said again, beckoning Blaine. Blaine nodded, getting into the bath, sitting opposite Kurt. Kurt gazed at him. "What?" he asked, flicking bubbles at Kurt. Kurt retaliated. "What are you doing over there? Get over here" Kurt held out his arms and made grabby hands. Blaine smiled and moved towards Kurt, splashing him again on the way. Kurt patted his chest. Blaine understood and turned so his back was against Kurts chest, his head resting back on Kurts shoulder. Kurt buried his face in Blaines curls and breathed him in. He then nuzzled Blaines ear and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine sighed and leaned further back into Kurt. "Should I turn the Jacuzzi on?" Kurt breathed into Blaines ear. "Yeah". Kurt reached around and hit the button. Bubbles began to lap against the sides of the bath and jets swirled around underneath them. Blaine sighed again. After a few quiet moments, Kurt spoke. "So should we maybe talk about this?" he said, running his hands up and down Blaines chest. "Sure" Blaine said. He was trying to remain calm under Kurts torturous stroking. He didn't want him to stop, as distracting as it was.

"Ok. So…. You like me then?" Kurt said slowly. Blaine turned his body around so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "Of course I do, you idiot!" he laughed. Kurt smiled. "Hey. Don't call me an idiot. Idiot".

"You're right, I am an idiot. I've been an idiot since we met. I was an idiot to let you come here without telling you how I felt" he said sincerely. Kurts expressions was a mixture of stunned and thrilled. Blaine had turned back around and leaned back again. Kurt resumed his previous mindless stroking.

"Well if you're an idiot, then I'm one too. I never had the balls to man up and ask you to come with me". Blaine snorted. "We're both a bit useless aren't we?" he joked.

"Yep. But at least we got there in the end". Kurt wrapped his legs over Blaines and hooked his ankles over Blaines, pinning his legs apart. He continued his exploration of Blaines chest, his hands dipping lower each time. Blaine began to pant and started squirming. Kurt merely tightened his grip on Blaine and continued running his hands up and down Blaines thighs and stomach. Blaine whined when Kurt grazed his ear with his teeth. "Kurt" Blaine gasped. He could now feel Kurt hardness against his back. Kurts hand got closer and closer to Blaines now leaking cock. "Kurt, please!" Blaine choked out. "Sssh, I've got you". Kurt finally brushed his fingers over Blaines dick and Blaine whined low in his throat. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine and started stoking.

Blaine breathing hitched and he thrust into Kurts hand. Kurt was sucking on Blaines neck and then running his teeth along his jaw. Blaine was getting close. "Kurt" he choked again. "I know baby" Kurt panted into his ear. Blaine realised Kurt had been thrusting against his ass. That's when he lost it and came with a shout. Kurt wasn't far behind him, as he went rigid and then slumped back against the bath, breathing heavily. Both were quiet for a moment as their breathing levelled out. Blaines head lolled on Kurt shoulder.

"So much for talking" he murmured. Kurt smiled.

**Thoughts, opinions, criticisms? Reviews would be lovely **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again!**

The boys were curled up on Kurts sofa watching TV. They didn't really feel like talking, not after what had happened in the bathroom. They were happy just to bask in the warm and content feelings they were experiencing. Blaine was sitting on the couch, with Kurt stretched out on his back, resting his head in Blaines lap. Blaine stroked his hair as they watched some terrible TV movie. They were interrupted by Kurts phone buzzing from where it was lying on his chest. He picked it up and read the message.

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM FELIX

_Kurt, I did it! She said yes! Xx_

Kurt gasped and opened the picture message that he'd received whilst reading Felixs text. It was from Claire, showing her and Felix grinning like idiots, Claires hand fanned out to show the diamond engagement ring.

Kurt sat up suddenly, making Blaine jump. "Oh my God!" Kurt bounced on the sofa.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Felix proposed to Claire!" Kurt squealed. Blaine grinned. "I take it she said yes?"

"Look!" Kurt showed Blaine the picture.

"We have to go round and see them" Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to respond. Kurt rushed into this bedroom, quickly changing out of this sweats and into something much more Kurt like.

Blaine leaned on the door frame, smiling as Kurt stripped down to his boxers and bent over to pick out a shirt from his draw.

"Nice ass" Blaine said grinning.

Kurt gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. "It'll be even nicer later tonight if you play your cards right" he teased.

Blaine felt his dick twitch in his pants, his eyes never leaving Kurts. "Can't wait" he murmured.

By the time Kurt had gotten ready and fixed his hair it was starting to get dark outside. Blaine had changed aswell, wearing extremely tight grey dress pants, much to Kurts approval.

xxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand, presumably towards Felix and Claires apartment. Blaine didn't have a clue where they were going. As they walked, he decided to ask Kurt about something that had been playing on his mind.

"Kurt. That guy Thomas. Do you like him?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who had his head down, staring at the ground. Kurt sighed and considered his answer before speaking.

"I did like him. I do. As a friend. I know he wanted more and I thought I did too for a while. Until he tried me to kiss me. I just couldn't. It didn't feel right. I felt really bad about it afterwards, like I'd somehow strung him along. But he understood. I think he knew I was partially using him as a distraction. I was kidding myself I was over you. And he was part of helping me do that"

Blaine finally looked up, looking at Kurt with a neutral expression.

"So…. You're saying you were using him to get over me?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah" Kurt said softly, "well I was trying to. It never worked though. It was always you" Kurt smiled shyly.

Blaine suddenly stopped walking and pulled Kurt close to him. He looked into Kurt eyes. Theirs breaths mingling. "I'm glad you never got over me", Blaine said huskily, "I certainly never got over you. And I hope I never do". He kissed Kurt softly, making him smile. "Me neither. I'm never getting rid of you Anderson", he gave Blaine an eskimo kiss, making him giggle.

"Come on, it's not too far from here" Kurt tugged on Blaines hand to pull him into step.

"Bossy aren't we?" Blaine smirked at him. Kurt gave him a wicked grin. "Honey, you have no idea".

xxxxxx

Kurt had text Felix to let them know that they were on their way. Claire and Felix lived in a 10th floor apartment about fifteen minutes from Kurts. Blaine hadn't seen much of New York, so he got most of his info from TV shows. So he couldn't help but be reminded of "Friends" as they walked through the corridor to apartment 1002.

Felix opened the door before Kurt could even knock, pulling him into a tight hug immediately. "Oooph" Kurt huffed as Felix squeezed him. Blaine laughed and Felix pulled back, grinning at Kurt.

"Can you believe she said yes?" Felix almost shouted. Kurt laughed as Felix motioned for them to come into the house. "Of course I can. You're a catch Felix". Felix grinned at Kurt then turned his attention to Blaine.

"Hey man" Blaine said, holding out his hand, "congrats". Felix ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug. Blaine laughed and patted him on the back awkwardly. Felix released him and turned towards the kitchen, calling "I'll get us some drinks" over his shoulder.

Claire wandered into the room smiling softly in the direction Felix had gone then turning back to the boys. "Honestly, he's like an excited puppy. I don't think I'll be able to cope if he's like this all the way up until the wedding", she said, making the boys laugh. They all stood awkwardly for a minute until Kurt eventually realised what they were waiting for.

"Oh God, I'm so dense sometimes. Claire, this is Blaine my best friend from Ohio. Blaine this is Claire, my good friend and now Felix' fiancé" he smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you" Blaine said. Kurt had told him all about Claire and Felix the day before, so he knew how close they were. They had become Kurts family in New York.

"Oh my god! You're the famous Blaine!" she said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa. She pulled him down to sit next to her, looking him up and down. "You're just as hot as Kurt said you were" she said.

"Claire!" Kurt all but shouted, his face rapidly turning scarlet. Blaine shot him a flirtatious look and Kurt turned away, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Really?" Blaine said, stretching out the word. "I didn't know he spoke so highly of me" he said, grinning.

Claire took the bait. "Oh yeah, it's always Blaine this, Blaine that, I wish Blaine was here. Then, in his more inebriated states it's oh my god, Blaine is so hot, I can't even describe it. His eyes are so gorgeous, his hair-". Claire was cut off by Kurt loudly clearing his throat. He was even redder now, his whole face flaming with embarrassment. "Remind me never to tell you anything personal ever again" he snapped, giving her his best bitch stare.

Claire laughed, waving him away. "Oh please! I already know all of your secrets" she said dismissively. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, which Claire spotted immediately.

"Or do I? Don't tell me you finally got some action Kurtie? And with the golden eyed love of your life?" she said, looking questioningly at him. Kurt was just about to come out with a sarcastic comeback when Felix came back in the room with beers and snacks for everyone. Blaine quickly took the opportunity to change the subject, knowing Kurt was mortified from the previous conversation.

"So Felix, how did you propose? Was it romantic?" he asked. As Felix launched into his story, Kurt gave Blaine a grateful look, the flame in his cheeks lightening slightly.

Xxxxx

By the time the boys arrived back at Kurts apartment it was well after midnight. They'd ended up ordering pizza with Claire and Felix, talking and laughing. Blaine really liked the couple. They were laid back and funny. He could see why Kurt was such good friends with them. They were exhausted by the time they got home. Kurt had decided to take another day off tomorrow, closing the store to "celebrate the engagement". He was using this as a clever excuse to spend another full day with Blaine.

Kurt took his coat off and hung it up before heading to his room to get ready for bed. He expected Blaine to be right behind him. But once Kurt was ready for bed and finished his moisturising routine Blaine came in wearing his sleep pants and an extremely tight white vest. Kurt was caught in a daze, staring at Blaines chest. "Hey, I just came to goodnight" Blaine said softly, moving closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt looked confused. "Why are you saying goodnight?" he asked. Blaine looked equally confused. "Erm, because I'm going to bed and I won't see you until the morning?" Kurts face fell. "Okay then, goodnight Blaine" he murmured, trying to pull away.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt when he tried to pull away. He tightened his grip on his waist.

"Kurt" he said sternly, waiting until Kurt looked up at him. "Talk to me" Blaine said, softer this time.

Kurt took a deep breath. "It's just, I thought maybe you'd wanna sleep here tonight? You know after last night and everything. But it's totally fine of you don't want to" Kurts face was starting to go red again, causing Blaine to smile.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to. But I wasn't just going to invite myself. I wanted to make sure it's what you wanted". Blaine kissed Kurts cheek softly, moving his mouth down his jaw, kissing and nipping until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and moved his head to capture Blaines lips. The kiss was passionate, but not fiery. They both knew it wasn't going to go any further tonight. Eventually they pulled apart and Blaine took Kurts hand, pulling him over to the bed.

"Come on, sleepy time". Kurt yawned and Blaine laughed. "Someone's a tired boy". They climbed into bed and Kurt hit the light. He turned away from Blaine, sticking his ass out in Blaines direction. Blaine scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Kurts waist and burying his nose in his silky hair. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. After a few minutes Blaine spoke softly in his ear. "Did you really say those things about me to Claire?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kurt decided to play dumb. "What things are you referring to?" he said coyly. Blaine nuzzled his ear. "Oh I think you know" he said in a low voice, his hot breath tickling Kurts ear and causing him to shiver. "I just want you to know that I feel the same about you. Well, apart from the golden eyes thing. Yours are blue. Like oceans, or chipped ice. Like ice cubes on a hot August day, like-"

"Ok Blaine, I get the picture. My eyes are blue!" Blaine chuckled, Kurt could feel the low rumble from Blaines chest through his back.

"I'm just teasing you baby. I know how you love the cheese". He kissed Kurts ear then snuggled down even further into the bed. "Goodnight Blaine" Kurt said softly.

"Goodnight my sweet Prince" Blaine murmured, making Kurt giggle as he drifted into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt had forgotten to turn his alarm off and was awoken and 7am by a persistent bleeping. He groaned and reached his arm out to turn it off, knocking a few things off his bedside cabinet in the process. He turned his head; sure he would have woken Blaine with his alarm fumbling. But he found Blaine still fast asleep, one arm slung over Kurts chest, his face buried in Kurts shoulder. Clearly Blaine didn't respond to alarms. Or louds bangs. Kurt smiled at the sight, his anger at being awoken disappearing as he watched Blaine sigh in his sleep. Kurt must have drifted back to sleep, because the next time he awoke the room was bathed in light. His alarm clock showed 10.30. Jeez, they had slept late. But Kurt knew they needed a rest after the past few days. Kurt was kind of feeling emotionally drained. He realised they were in exactly the same position as when the alarm had gone off a few hours ago. In fact, Blaine looked like he hadn't moved a muscle. Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's back lightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Blaine" he breathed, knowing his warm breath would tickle Blaine's ear. Blaine's face twitched and he buried it deeper into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt chuckled, remembering how much of a morning person Blaine wasn't. Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder, speaking louder this time.

"Blaine sweetie? Do you want some breakfast?" he asked, running his hand through Blaine's curly mane. The younger man groaned and slowly lifted his head, cracking each one of his eyes open. He looked extremely confused, causing Kurt to laugh again.

"Morning honey" Kurt said gently, as if Blaine were a shy animal who could easily be startled. "Morning" Blaine croaked, as if he'd been asleep for a year. "Why did you stop petting my hair?" he asked, squinting up at Kurt.

"Oh, so you _were_ awake then?" Kurt said smiling. He lifted his hand to resume stroking the curly hair, causing Blaine to nuzzle his head into Kurt hand like a dog would. "You're like a Labrador!" Kurt snorted. Blaine had clearly woken up by then and was grinning. "Actually" Kurt went on, "you do have some of the qualities a Labrador has".

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said, moving to rest his head on Kurt's chest and looking up at him. "How so?"

"Well" Kurt smiled dopily at him, "you're loyal. You're cute and adorable. You have lovely soft hair. And you like long walks in the park".

Blaine was laughing and leaned up to kiss Kurt. "I'm not as adorable as you". Kurt gave him a playful smack on the head. "Hey!" Blaine protested, "you wouldn't do that to a Labrador would you!"

Ten minutes later the men were enjoying breakfast in bed. Kurt had made some tea and toast while Blaine showered and they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the cosy atmosphere of Kurt room. Kurt almost jumped when Blaine finally spoke. "You know, this was one of the things I always pictured about us living in New York together. Breakfast in bed in our apartment" Blaine said dreamily. "Oh, so this is a _fantasy _of yours then is it?" Kurt smirked. Blaine blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I suppose it is" he mumbled. "Hmmm" Kurt raised an eyebrow playfully. "Anymore you'd like to share with me?"

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed, still red with embarrassment. "Ok then" Kurt said as he put his cup of tea down next to his bed. "I'll share one of mine with you. This actually takes place back at Dalton. So I wander into the library one night to do some studying, and I head for the private study area, you know?" Blaine merely nodded, his eyes glued to Kurt's. Kurt continued. "And there you are, alone, looking _stunning _in that damn uniform." Kurt glanced at Blaine again, is eyes had slightly glazed over and he's sitting awkwardly with a pillow not so subtly in his lap.

Kurt smirks. "So I wander over and sit opposite you. After a while you get too hot and take off your blazer, revealing a tight white shirt which _clings _to those fabulous arms you have. You catch me staring at you and I look away embarrassed. The tension crackles between us. _Look at me Kurt _you say, and I shyly look up to see you start unbuttoning your shirt. I stare at you and you smirk. _Thought I'd give you something worth looking at _you say. So you take off your shirt and leave me drooling at the sight of your deliciously tanned chest and abs. I can't stay in seat anymore and I get up and walk towards you. We're face to face, breathing the same air.

_Touch me Kurt _you breathe and I do. I run my hands up and down your chest and over your gorgeous happy trail. I trace each of you abs with my fingertips, causing your breath to catch". Kurt stopped talking. Blaine was practically panting, his cheeks red, his eyes dark.

"Fuck Kurt" he breathed, moving forward to capture Kurt's mouth in an aggressive kiss. Kurt moved back on the bed, allowing Blaine to climb on top of him. "Shit, that was so hot. Why didn't we ever do that?" Blaine gasped in between kisses.

He sucked on Kurt neck, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls and pulled his mouth back to his again, running his tongue along the roof of his lovers mouth. Blaine moaned into the kiss and tore his mouth away from Kurt's. "Kurt….please, take your pants off baby" Blaine panted.

Kurt could only nod dumbly in response, somehow finding the coordination to reach down and pull his pyjama pants off. Blaine sat back on his haunches and looked down at Kurt, his lips swollen and glistening. "God you're so gorgeous" he whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes. Blaine turned his attention to Kurt's hard dick, currently lying on his stomach. He made a split second decision that he hoped Kurt would be ok with.

Kurt was panting with arousal, his chest moving up and down at an alarming rate. He watched as Blaine took in his hard arousal and fought the urge to allow self-consciousness to creep in. This was his Blaine; he had nothing to be worried about.

"Oh my freaking god!" Kurt shrieked as a tight warm heat covered his dick. He looked down to see Blaine sucking him. Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes with a question. Was this ok? Kurt only nodded and Blaine started to run his tongue along the underside of Kurt dick, causing him to thrust his hips up. Blaine laid his arm across Kurt hips to stop him from thrusting too much. Kurt was getting close, he could feel the familiar tightness in his balls. He looked down again at his boyfriend, watching his cock disappear into Blaine's mouth, and that just about did it.

"Oh God Blaine, gonna come soon!" he gasped out. Blaine mealy sucked harder, grinding his own erection into the bed. They both found their release at the same time, Kurt crying out in pleasure as he thrust his hips up one final time. Blaine managed to swallow all of Kurt's seed and pulled off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kurt was looked up at the ceiling breathing hard. Blaine moved up to lie next to him. Kurt rolled his head to the side. "Holy fuck, that was amazing".

Blaine smiled. "Good. Mission accomplished". He leaned over and kissed Kurt, who moaned when he tasted himself on Blaine's tongue. Kurt pulled away when he realised they weren't finished. "Blaine, I'm so sorry" he said, reaching for Blaine's pyjama bottoms. "Let me help you".

Blaine batted his hand away. "I erm… I kinda already did it" he said, hoping Kurt would get his meaning. Kurt frowned, and then realisation crossed his face."Ok. Next time though, I wanna do that to you" he grinned. Blaine nodded. "I think I'd be cool with that". He pulled Kurt to his chest and kissed his hair.

**A thousand apologies for the delay. I think I'm going to wrap this up soon. Maybe another chapter and an epilogue. Thanks so much for your reviews guys. **


End file.
